<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初夏 by JuShanWang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589121">初夏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuShanWang/pseuds/JuShanWang'>JuShanWang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Narcissism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuShanWang/pseuds/JuShanWang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空|韩江宇和崔泰英住一个寝室一起看片互帮互助的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>韩江宇/崔泰英</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初夏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>捏造设定|OOC|雷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	“喂，韩江宇！”崔泰英从寝室的床上爬下来。“其他人都回家了，你怎么不回家？”</p><p>	今天是周末，住宿的学生大都回家去了，宿舍只留下了韩江宇和崔泰英两个人。</p><p>	“我家没人啦，妈妈周末也要打零工，我回去还得给她添麻烦。再说我还有小说要写……”</p><p>	泰英凑到江宇的身边，“你写的什么……‘男人紧紧地抱住面前的女人，他炽热的身体烫得她全身都在颤抖’……喂江宇，看不出来你小子还挺有经验啊！”泰英揶揄到。</p><p>	江宇一边匆忙合上电脑一边推着泰英：“别看了别看了！我还没让作家先生帮我改过，别老笑我了！”</p><p>	泰英直起身偷笑。“你是不是已经……”</p><p>	“没有没有，你胡说什么！”韩江宇涨红了脸，“我，你没看到我都写不出来吗？”他把泰英推会他的床边，然后扭头坐回桌前。</p><p> </p><p>	一阵尴尬的沉默之后，泰英开口了。</p><p>	“喂，我这边有a片，你要不要……取材什么的？”他目光看向别处。</p><p>	韩江宇愣住了。他咽了口水，然后说：“好啊，有什么不可以的？”他把电脑打开，“你拿过来吧。”</p><p>	崔泰英掏出u盘插了进去。他从文件夹中选了一个视频文件点开，然后搬了凳子坐到一旁。</p><p>	电脑里出现了女人的肉体。丰满多庾、婀娜多姿的女人在镜头前呻吟，画面中的男人覆上去，用手揉搓她的乳房，亲吻她的全身。</p><p>	“这种有什么的嘛，我又不是没看过。”韩江宇轻蔑道。他随意地往椅子上一靠。泰英笑了，“你一天到晚灵魂出走，原来是天天看这个。”</p><p>	韩江宇不理他，只看着电脑。</p><p>	A片里的剧情逐渐进展。女人躺下了，用魅惑的眼神看着镜头。男人的阴茎捅了进去，开始运动。电脑里响起了淫靡的声音。</p><p>	崔泰英偷偷看向韩江宇。对方的脸已经变得通红，眼睛闪躲着又忍不住被屏幕吸引。他的裤子已经被顶出一个鼓包，甚至有点湿润。崔泰英听见了江宇剧烈的心跳声。韩江宇回过头，两人的视线撞到一起。泰英觉得对方的眼神有些迷乱，他立刻移开了视线。但是空气中已经弥漫起了前列腺液的味道。身体好热，下面涨得好难受啊。泰英暗想。他忍不住手伸下去，放在裤子外面轻轻地抚摸、按压。藉由这样的动作他感到心里的冲动舒缓了一点。他已经不在看屏幕了，眼睛盯着电脑的键盘，看着上面江宇留下的指纹的印记。耳朵里传来啪啪的水声，混杂着江宇细微的喘息声。他好像闻到了江宇的汗的味道。泰英的嘴无意识地张合，嘴唇干燥地粘在一起。</p><p>	他突然感到手上传来柔软的触感。低头一看原来是韩江宇的手。泰英困惑地望着他。江宇没在看他。但是江宇的手慢慢地从他的手上滑到他的裤子上，摩擦着他外裤底下顶起的阴茎。崔泰英被吓了一跳，按住了江宇的手。江宇转过头看着他，张张嘴没说话。韩江宇看了看他的脸，又低头看了看他们现在按在一起的手。他准备把手抽回来，但是泰英没有松手。</p><p>	“……”</p><p>崔泰英张口想说话。但他不知道该说什么。继续不要停？为什么要摸我好奇怪？他脑子混乱了，也想不明白为什么自己挽留了韩江宇的手。该死，就不应该说要给他“取材”的。韩江宇这小子，可恶，好舒服。他任由江宇抚摸着他。可恶可恶可恶。太舒服了。还不够。他悄悄地把腰往前顶了顶。韩江宇好像懂了他的意思，手上的力道加重了。崔泰英看着他的脸，看着他的眉毛难耐地皱起。光我一个人被他按着好像也不行。他伸出手去，探到江宇的裤子上，恶作剧一般用力捏了一下。</p><p>	“啊！”韩江宇猝不及防地叫了出来。他回头看泰英。但是他没有拒绝。</p><p>	泰英想了想，扒开了江宇的裤子，把手探了进去。</p><p>	江宇向后靠在椅子上。他伸在泰英身上的手停下了动作。泰英先是碰到他的肚子，然后慢慢地伸进裤子里。温热的手碰到滚烫的阴茎，江宇不自觉地闭上了呼吸。</p><p>	泰英把挤在内裤里的阴茎缓缓掏出。江宇的马眼里已经渗出了液体，沾湿了他的手。泰英小心地试探，轻轻地环绕着江宇的阴茎抚摸。</p><p>	韩江宇不敢低头看了。他努力地盯着电脑，但是渐渐浮起的薄薄的泪水让他的视野变得模糊，他只能看到朦胧的两个人抱在一起前后抽插，呻吟和水声交织在一起。但是这都不能让他的注意力从泰英的手上离开。泰英的手有些粗糙。他一直在便利店打工。好像和一个女孩子走得很近。江宇迷迷糊糊地想着。他想让泰英再用力一点，于是他拿空着的手伸进自己的内裤，包着泰英的手，上下撸动着自己的阴茎。</p><p>	“呜……”韩江宇发出了细小的叫声。他浑身都在发烫。两个人的手挤在内裤里实在不好动作，他艰难地把裤子往下抻，好让自己的阴茎更多的暴露在空气中。泰英侧过身，索性把江宇的裤子扒下去，裤腿松垮地落在韩江宇的脚边。</p><p>	韩江宇害怕地往回缩了一下，不安地望着崔泰英。泰英呆了呆，不知道是不是还应该继续下去。现在的状况很奇怪，他和自己说。他和江宇都是第一次和别人做这种事。是正常的吗？崔泰英不明白。江宇牵过他的手，停在自己身体上方，不做声地询问他的意思。</p><p>	不管了。泰英暗想。他舔了舔嘴唇，凑近了江宇。他一边用手抚摸着江宇的阴茎，一边盯着江宇的脸。韩江宇不敢看他，扭过头去，但是手却没离开。江宇随着泰英一起缓缓地用力，感受他的阴茎在两人的手中逐渐变硬。</p><p>	江宇你怎么这么积极啊。泰英想调侃他。但是他张口却只能听见自己低沉嘶哑的呻吟。他自己的阴茎还被紧紧地包在内裤里，涨得像快要爆炸。泰英用空着的另一只手摸进自己的内裤，把阴茎解放出来。韩江宇迷糊间看到他这么做，就也转过身，伸出一只手摸上泰英的阴茎。</p><p>	两个人凑得很近，近到江宇感觉对方的潮湿的气息都扑在了自己的脸上。电脑里传来女人呻吟和男人低吼，他鬼使神差地就凑近对方，亲吻了他的嘴唇。</p><p>	别人都说初吻是甜的，韩江宇混沌的脑子在飞速地运转，但我却觉得是咸的。是少年的汗液的味道，是惊恐无措的味道，是莫名其妙和性欲冲昏了头脑的味道。</p><p>	泰英只觉得唇上贴来了柔软湿润的温热物体，而他很享受这种触感，甚至情不自禁地伸出舌尖舔了一下。等他意识到发生了什么的时候，他一下子弹开来，有些生气地瞪着江宇。</p><p>	“啊……”张口就是低哑破碎的声音，泰英本来想呵斥对方的。但是他意识到他的声音已经浸满了名为情欲的调味剂，不管他说什么都会像在调情。韩江宇什么都没说，只是用那种他无法忍受的、他最讨厌的、像找不到家的小狗般脆弱的表情看着他。</p><p>	我讨厌那样的弱者，像看到了弱小的我自己。泰英想着。他讨厌韩江宇。但是他不受控制，对方通红的眼眶和湿润的眼角碾压着他的理智，他想欺负他，想把自己积攒的怨气都撒在他身上，想看他哭泣，想看他求饶。泰英的手加大了力度挤压着韩江宇的阴茎。江宇眼睛紧闭，咬住嘴和汹涌而来想要尖叫的欲望对抗。两个人交叉的四条手臂碰撞着，从对方身上攫取体温，在逐渐升温的初夏里交换着汗液。</p><p>	崔泰英变本加厉地咬住江宇的嘴唇，用牙啃咬，用舌头舔舐，舌头碰到牙齿，光滑湿润的江宇的牙齿有股说不出的味道，是他无法用语言描述的味道。韩江宇伸出舌头和他相碰，两个人笨拙地用舌头互相宣战。韩江宇体会不到快感，但是他还是忍不住要去吸吮对方的舌头。他在想是不是写小说的时候可以把这些经历写进去，不知道作家先生看了会不会夸他。<br/>
不知道作家先生知道了会不会认为他很奇怪。</p><p>	江宇快握不住泰英的阴茎了。他全身都在感受快感，手上几乎使不出力气。而泰英显然不满意了，他两只手都用力握着江宇的手，分别紧握着他们的阴茎，用力地撸动。江宇离开了对方的嘴唇，头靠着泰英的肩膀上，剧烈地喘气。气息喷在泰英的脖颈，让他觉得很痒。泰英轻轻啄着江宇的耳廓，加重了手上的动作。</p><p>	江宇颤抖着咬住泰英的肩膀。今天是休息日，但泰英还是穿着校服。江宇的口水浸湿了粗糙的布料，磨得两人都有些疼痛。泰英的手法很粗糙，作为手淫来说并不是很舒服。韩江宇被捏得有些痛苦，但在这痛苦中他找寻着那潺潺不断的细小绵密的快感。他眼前逐渐只剩一片空白，然后在剧烈的撸动中他射了出来。一股一股的精液喷射到泰英的校服上，散发出浓烈的精臭味。</p><p>	完了，泰英要生气了。他贤者时间里想着。</p><p>	泰英确实生气了。主要是生气江宇这小子只顾着自己爽了。韩江宇直起身坐回原位，看着还硬着的崔泰英。</p><p>	他小心翼翼地靠近崔泰英，双手伸出去握住对方硬直的阴茎。韩江宇把头倚靠在泰英的身体上，侧着身让两人的大腿紧紧贴着，手臂放在泰英的肚子上。崔泰英低头看着江宇的动作，悄悄捏住了韩江宇衣服的下摆。</p><p>	“……啊……”韩江宇圈住泰英的阴茎，双手一上一下缓慢移动，感受着滑动着的表皮包裹下坚硬的柱体。他的手臂蹭上了刚刚射在崔泰英校服上的自己的精液，黏糊糊的精液在空气中挥发掉了水分，带走了他体表的温度。</p><p>	崔泰英忍不住抓着韩江宇的手臂，“用力……一点……”他咬牙切齿地想让自己的声音不要那么贪婪而色情。</p><p>	江宇加重了手上的力道，又用拇指轻轻摩擦着龟头。泰英咬住了下唇，敏感的龟头在韩江宇的动作下，快感被放大了数倍，如汹涌的海浪咆哮着冲洗他的大脑。他揪住江宇的衣摆，让尖叫从手指上泄露出去，声波化为韩江宇衣服上被揪扯变形的印记。韩江宇一边动作一边心想这件衣服可能已经被拉坏了。</p><p>	电脑还在不断传来交媾的声音。崔泰英眼前闪过了电脑里那个女人的身影，闪过了一起打工的女同学的身影，最后定格到了韩江宇的脸上。</p><p>	韩江宇。他的头现在靠在我的肩膀上，他的手臂贴住了我的躯干，他的大腿和我的大腿交叠，他的双手在侍弄我的性器。</p><p>	崔泰英难以抑制心里涌上的怪异感受。他想着这有哪里不对劲。但他想不出来。快感超过了他理性可以处理的范围，他现在只能看到韩江宇雪白的双手在他猩红的阴茎上移动。搞不好韩江宇只是他性幻想出来的一个异常美丽而脆弱的同龄男孩，是他正值青春期无处发泄的欲望的化身。</p><p>	可是韩江宇是真实存在的。在他的身边，窝进他的脖颈，舔弄他的颈部，像野兽觊觎着猎物。如此真切的感受绝不可能是他的脑内虚构。敏感多情的韩江宇的双手比他自己的要灵巧许多，在他的阴茎上绕圈、纠缠、滑动、紧握，模拟着性交。就是这双手在书写文字吗？就是这双手在阐述着凶杀、爱恨、迷局、纠葛吗？</p><p>	崔泰英转过头想和韩江宇接吻。江宇抬起头来将嘴凑过来，泰英艰难地扭头与他唇齿相交。从粗劣的只剩情欲的吻中到底能获得什么？泰英不知道。可能韩江宇也不知道。柔软的嘴唇交叠在一起阐述着不可言说的性欲和尚未被探明的爱意。</p><p>	崔泰英颤抖着，呜咽着，射了出来。精疲力竭的韩江宇倒在他身上，他抬起头大口喘气。两人精液的味道着实说不上好闻，过会需要开窗通风。泰英有一搭没一搭地想着。韩江宇起身想找纸巾，电脑上的视频还没有结束，他不想拿沾慢精液的手去关电脑。</p><p>	初夏的蝉叫声渐起。噪声在小小的寝室被放大，塞入两人的头脑。或许最好不要互相过问，韩江宇想着。他拿起纸巾简单地擦了擦手，看着崔泰英。</p><p>	“你的衣服……帮你洗了吧。”</p><p>	“不用了，我自己洗就好。”</p><p>	“……”</p><p>	尴尬的沉默。或许把自己埋进被窝才是最好的选择。泰英心想着。但是还是要先去洗一下。两个人在寝室的门口面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>	夏天到了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>